


Burning Coal

by merckill



Category: Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: F/M, genderbent!Waylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merckill/pseuds/merckill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wayla actually talks in this one, but I'm still working on it. Enjoy! xx</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Darling, are you awake?"

That was the sound of Eddie's voice. It had been a week since Jeremy Blaire had Wayla committed.

_No one can know...._

And now she was under the care of Eddie Gluskin, one of the most ruthless and craziest bastards in the entire Asylum. She had been given to him as a sacrifice. She had tried to run and hide from him, but those efforts had been fruitless.

He took her into his care. She was his now.

_Think...of our children._

"Darling? Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay. I'd hate to see you hurt."

Wayla turned over so that Eddie could see her face. Tear stains, mascara smudged on her cheek. A few pieces of hair askew between her eyes, Gluskin gently brushed them out of her eyelids. She jerked away from his touch, a disappointed look upon his face.

"Please. Talk to me, _darling_."

Wayla sat up and shook her head. She absolutely refused to talk to the man who kidnapped her.

" **SPEAK!** "he commanded her.

Jerking back again and shaking, Wayla opened her mouth to talk. She had no idea what to say, and she was afraid that if she said the wrong thing, he might hurt her. Tears streamed down her cheek, sobbing.

"Did I frighten you, darling? I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I'm being vulgar right now." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I want you to love me and not be afraid."

Wayla sniffed. She felt like she could someday love this man, but it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"Get up dear, it's time."

 _Time for what?_   she thought.

Eddie held his hand out, Wayla laying hers in his. She stood up, Eddie walking her down the hall. They stopped in a room that was covered in blood.

"And here, we consummate our love."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here, we consummate our love...._

Eddie's words rang in Wayla's head.

_I could fill that emptiness inside of you._

Standing in the room with Eddie, Wayla looked up at him with a scared, startled look. She looked like a little lost puppy with the look on her face she was making.

"Darling," he began. "Are you ready?" Tears spilling out of Wayla's eyes, she nodded her head. "Yes," she replied. "Good," he looked at her and smiled. "Now darling, I want you to strip."

Wayla obeyed. She dared _not_ to go against this mans wishes. She knew _exactly_   what he was capable of doing. And the thought of _what_ he could do....

A few moments later, she was completely unclothed, standing there in the cold, shivering all over. Eddie frowned. He didn't _want_ her to be afraid of him, he just wanted someone to love and someone to love _him._

If that were possible right now....

"Now, _darling._ I want you to get on that table." He pointed to the operation table, blood splattered all over it. She walked over to it, the smell of dead bodies making her eyes water. But nevertheless, she still listened.

Eddie followed soon after, getting rope out of one of the cabinets. He walked over to the table where she sat.

"Lay down," he commanded her.

More tears came out of Wayla's eyes. She didn't want this. Any of this. All she wanted to do was go home. Go back to her husband. Her son. She lied down on the table, waiting for Eddie to bind her wrists down.

"Now, darling. Please try to hold still." He stroked the side of her face. He tied her wrists and ankles down, making it impossible for her to try to escape. Being done with that, he climbed on top of her.

"This may hurt, darling. But you have to think...of our children."

He unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. Through his boxers, Wayla could see the line of his length. Her breath catching in her throat, she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

He eased himself into her while Wayla whimpered. He began thrusting into her, eyes locked on her face.

"Look at me, darling," he told her.

Wayla turned her face so that she as looking at him. She didn't _want_ to look at it. But did she really have a choice in this?

A few more thrusts, Eddie moaned out. He kissed her nose, finally pulling out of her. He rolled off of her, adjusting himself. He untied Wayla from the table. She wiped the tears from her face, still keeping her head down.

He helped her put her clothes on, smiling as he handed them to her.

"Come on, darling. The night is still young..."

*TO BE CONTINUED.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayla actually talks in this one, but I'm still working on it. Enjoy! xx


	3. Chapter 3

"Darling. Are you awake?" Eddie whispered in Wayla's hair. Wayla sat up and nodded. Of course she was awake. Who in their right minds wouldn't wake up to the sound of their monster's voice?

"Good morning, darling." He kissed the top of Wayla's forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, actually. Thank you for asking, _E_ _ddie,_ " she told him.

He stood up over her. "Well, shall we?" He held his hand out for her to take, which she did. She stood up and tilted her head at him, eyes locked on his. She was almost absolutely certain that he was looking at her as well. Squinting her eyes, she stepped closer to Eddie. He smiled. He stepped closer to her, putting Wayla in his embrace. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. He rubbed her back.

"Darling. Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself." Wayla shook her head.

"Nope. I'm fine." Wayla told him. Eddie smiled again and broke the embrace. "Well, we must get going. I need to make you your dress."

They walked down the long corridor, Wayla spectating almost every single detail of the asylum. She hadn't seen any of this and thought it looked particularly interesting. They finally reached the room. Eddie pointed at one of the chairs.

"Now darling. I want you to sit in that chair. And behave like I know you can." Wayla walked over the chair and sat down in it. Eddie walked over to a faded dresser, pulling out fabric, thread and needle, and measuring tape. Wayla watched as he walked over to one of the mannequins, cutting the fabric with a knife he pulled out of his pocket.

"When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found," he sang aloud.

Wayla shifted in her seat. _He even has a_ song _about finding a bride?_ she thought to herself. She continued to watch as he measured the fabric. "Stand up darling," he told her. Wayla obediently stood up, watching Eddie's every move. "Now, I'm going to measure you. So hold still, and try not to move." Wayla nodded. "Hold your arms out." Wayla held out her arms as her measured her body. "You're perfect, darling. So small and soft, like a little girl," he said to her as he did this. Wayla's breath quickened. She knew that if she moved or did anything the opposite, Eddie might hurt her. "Good girl, darling," he told her. "You may sit down now."

Wayla sat back down in her seat. Eddie worked at the fabric, making a dress. Wayla didn't realize how creative Eddie was until she actually saw him at work. Eddie smiling wide, he stepped back and looked at the dress he made. "It's perfect," he purred. He pulled it off of the mannequin. "Darling, try this on." He handed her the new, beautifully made dress. Wayla took off all of her clothes, and slipped the dress on. Eddie looked in awe. "You look absolutely beautiful, darling." He walked up to her. "I don't think I have the patience to wait for tonight." He went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear. "What do you think, darling?" he purred in her ear. Wayla turned her head to face him, looking into his bloodshot, blue eyes. She smiled. Turning around completely so that she faced him, and upon a strange impulse, she kissed him. He pulled back in surprise. He didn't expect her to do that. Instead, for her to cry again. He pressed his lips against hers, Wayla smiling into the kiss. His kisses reminded her of her husbands. Soft and sweet....

Wayla pulled away, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her head was spinning, and she realized there was no color in her face. "I think....I need to sit down, Eddie."

Eddie stared at her. "Darling, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's nothing," she told him. Eddie put a hand on her back, trying to make her feel better. Before she knew it, Wayla began sobbing. She thought about Lester. Her kids. Her _home._ Tears rolled down her cheeks. They were warm and wet. "I just--no!" She grabbed on to her knees. She felt like she might've thrown up right then and there. Eddie continued to look at her, a remorseful look on his face. "Darling...." Wayla stood back up, wrapping her arms around Eddie, nuzzling her head into his massive chest. She didn't know _home_ anymore. All she wanted to do was curl up and die. But Eddie wouldn't allow it. "Are you hungry, darling?" He asked her. She nodded. She was starving.

"Let's go get you something to eat."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes Wayla a dress. x


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, here we are darling. Just have a seat there while I prepare your food," Eddie said, pointing at the chair that was pushed into the table, Wayla nodded, smiling as she followed the instructions that Eddie gave her.

He walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a skillet, a box of grits, bacon, and a spoon. Wayla watched as he did so, hearing him hum his song. She felt deep down that she really could love this man. She made a scornful look upon her face, sighing.

A little while after, he brought her a bowl of grits, smiling as he handed her the food. "Here you are, darling. Try and see if you like it." Wayla hesitated, not really knowing what it would taste like; she hadn't eaten in two days, so she might as well eat up. She took a bite of grits, surprised that she enjoyed it. She hungrily began scooping up the grainy cereal, eating spoonful after spoonful. Eddie smiled as she at it. "I'm so glad you like it, darling." Wayla looked up at Eddie. She was _also_ surprised to find the handsomeness in Gluskin. She never noticed before. His eyes were blue...

Rising from her seat, she pressed her lips against his. Eddie--surprised--pressed _his_ lips against hers, Wayla moaning against his mouth. Kissing her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, Wayla putting one hand through Eddie's hair and the other around his back. Pushing against her, she could feel his hardness through his pants. He pressed her against the edge of the table, Wayla climbing on it. Eddie unbuckling his pants, pulling them down. Wayla saw his hardness in his boxers.  She palmed him, Eddie letting out one of his loose, ragged moans.  Swinging her legs around his waist, Eddie pressed against her again. Hastily pulling her skirt around her waist, he proceeded to pull off her panties. Eddie pulled down his boxers, his cock springing free. He kissed her hungrily, groping her full breasts in each of his hands. 

He finally pushed his cock inside of her with a grunt, Wayla arching her back. Eddie began thrusting into her, Wayla whimpering with each one, her fingers clawing into his back. Eddie gasped as he thrust into her.

"Fucking hell, Eddie," Wayla whimpered out. Eddie thrust into her harder, Eddie holding onto a handful of Wayla's hair. She _could_ love this man. Sure, she missed her husband, but Eddie had told her he could fill the emptiness inside of her. But then--

Wayla's back arched as she came. Eddie thrust a few more times before he finally came. He caught his breath, staring intensely into Wayla's eyes, kissing her forehead and pulling out. He watched as his seed trailed down her thigh. He pulled up his black pants, watching as Wayla pulled her skirt down, Eddie helping her down. Eddie kissed her cheek, pulling back and realizing that her black hair lay on her chest in big, lazy curls. He kissed her full lips. "I hope you enjoyed your meal, darling," he chuckled. Wayla let out a giggle, wrapping her arms around Eddie, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you," he told her.

"For what?"

"For being here." Eddie kissed her lips again. "And you're going to look so beautiful on our wedding night."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Phew! x


End file.
